Un Monde Sans Voldemort
by ylonen4
Summary: La rentrée en première année peutêtre bien différente lorsque Voldemort n'a jamais existé pour détruire de vies...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bienvenue à la suite de la fanfic _La dette_ Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ce n'est pas grave. Au début du chapitre 1, je fais un court sommaire de la dernière fic pour que vous puissiez comprendre la suite. Puis de toute manière, l'histoire est très différente et ne se passe plus à la même époque.

Quelques points importants à spécifier :

- Cette fanfic ne tient pas en compte les évènements du cinquième et sixième tome. 

- L'histoire _La Dette_ se déroule au temps des maraudeurs. Celle-ci a beau être la suite, elle se déroule complètement à une autre époque, soit pendant la première année de Harry. Alors, chers lecteurs de _La Dette_, ne vous attendez pas à revoir Randy Lenon.

- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( une chance je l'ai dis celle là rolleyes )

- Oubliez pas de laisser une review! P

Bonne lecture.

- Joline.

**  
Un monde sans Voldemort**

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée... différente   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nous sommes le 1er septembre. Après une suite de péripéties innombrables, Harry parvint finalement à éliminer Voldemort en retournant au temps de ses parents. Cette action a complètement perturbée le futur dorénavant sans l'influence de ce mage noir. Aussitôt, les mangemorts lâchèrent leurs armes et les sorciers s'unirent. Harry se vit transporter dans son nouveau monde à l'âge de onze ans, alors qu'il a aucune idée de son autre vie remplie de souffrance. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne se rappel de cet autre monde, mise à part... _

Bellatrix se retourna dans son dossier, fixant bien la porte d'un regard impénétrable. Aujourd'hui était une journée de rentrée, pensait la professeur de Potions la plus réputée de Hogward. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme n'importe quelle rentrée. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer le fils de Lily Evans, celle qui l'avait laissée tomber. Bella ne pouvait plus attendre sur place. Elle se releva de son fauteuil et sortit de classe. 

Il y a longtemps, dans un monde parallèle, Bellatrix Black et Lily Evans furent de proches amies. Puis un jour, Bellatrix, prise sous un charme, attaqua Lily qui ne s'en ait jamais remis émotionnellement. Du coup, elle nia toute amitié Bella. Cette dernière était consciente que Lily le niait involontairement, prise par un traumatisme qui lui avait probablement fait complètement oublié cette amitié jadis existante, cependant, depuis ce jour, Bella redevint la vilaine Serpentard dont aucun Griffondor voulait s'approcher et ce, jamais Bellatrix ne pourrait le pardonner a Lily. 

Les couloirs étaient tous silencieux. À chacun de ses pas, des portraits détournaient le regard. Bellatrix se demandait pourquoi personne ne se rappelait de ce monde parallèle, mise à part elle. Tout le monde semblait vivre comme si ce monstre n'avait jamais existé, pourtant, Bella savait parfaitement que ce Tom Jedusor a déjà régné sur tout les sorciers... que c'était-il alors produit? Tout d'un coup, tout avait changé, et les sorciers avaient suivit comme des moutons, personne ne s'était questionné sur quoi que ce soit... quels crétins. Lentement, Bella atteignit la porte de la grand salle et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, à la gare, un petit garçon tout juste âgé de onze ans tenait fermement la main de son père qui n'était nul autre que James Potter. Ce dernier, dans la trentaine, avait très fière allure.

« - Harry va très bien faire ça, plaisantait James, n'est-ce pas, Harry? Ce dernier leva la tête.

- Oui papa, je serais très sage. James fronça les sourcils. 

- Non! Dit-il. Tu ne sera PAS sage. Tu rendra les professeurs fou. Sirius s'esclaffa. 

- Ben oui, ajouta-t-il, il faut faire honneur à ton parrain. 

- Et ton père, dit James. Harry sourit. Ces deux-là lui répétaient ça depuis des semaines. Le pire était qu'il les soupçonnait d'être sérieux. 

- JAMES, SIRIUS! S'écria une voix féminine. Tout deux sursautèrent comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac et se redressèrent sec. Cette voix n'était nulle autre que celle de Lily. 

- Qu'es-ce que vous lui avez dit, cette fois? Tout deux haussèrent les épaules. 

- Mais rien du tout, dit James. Kristie, la meilleure amie de Lily et femme de Sirius, sortit un énorme suçon et l'enfonça presque dans la bouche de Harry. 

- Voilà mon chérie, dit-elle en lui décoiffant les cheveux. 

- Hé, s'indigna James en regardant Lily. Tu me chicanes pour vouloir éduquer mon propre fils, mais quand sa parraine essaie de l'étouffer à coup de bonbons tu ne dis rien! Lily décida d'ignorer cette réplique. 

- Vite, Harry, s'écria Calvin, le fils aîné de la famille Black. Le train va bientôt partir. Presque aussitôt, Lily serra fort son fils contre elle et le poussa dans le train. Avant d'entièrement embarquer, James lui teint la main et enfonça un gros sac d'or dans la poche. 

- Achète tout pleins de bombabouse, dit-il doucement. Harry rigola et entra dans le train. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observait les alentours d'un air curieux. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin voir cette école dont ses parents parlaient tant. Son corbeau à la main, il attendait sagement l'arrivé du train. À ses côtés, ses parents semblaient plutôt inquiets.

« - Pas de raison d'en faire tout un plat, fit Lucius. Mais Narcissa ne semblait pas convaincue. 

- Lucky, dit-elle, je ne veux pas que ma soeur touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Draco, tu comprends? Pas un seul!

- Mais voyons, dit ce dernier. Tu parles tout de même de sa tante! 

- Chérie, continua Narcissa en baissant le ton de manière à ce que seul son mari puisse l'entendre, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas tournée comme nous. Bella est bizarre. Elle a cette espèce de rancune intérieur contre je ne sais pas quoi et est assoiffée de vengeance... Bella a complètement perdue les pédales depuis...

- Maman, papa, de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Draco. Tout deux sursautèrent et Narcissa poussa même un cri. 

- Rien d'important, dit Lucius en touchant l'épaule de son fils. Bon, le train est arrivé, tu as tes affaires prêts? 

- Oui, papa, soupira Draco. Il détestait quand ses parents refusaient de l'inclure dans leurs discutions. 

- Allez, court les mettre dans le train et viens nous dire au revoir. Son fils obéit immédiatement. Lucius se retourna vers sa femme. 

- S'il te plait, dit-il d'un ton ferme, cesse de faire ta paranoïaque, tu va effrayer Dray. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En entrant dans le train, Harry suivit Calvin qui le mena jusqu'à son compartiment ou siégeaient tout ses amis de 3ieme année . Calvin était un garçon de treize ans très populaire. Ayant hérité des yeux bleues de son père et des cheveux châtains de sa mère, il était d'un physique avantageux. De plus, il avait toujours un sourire charmeur. Enfin rendu, il fit entrer Harry le premier. Ce dernier, timide, se colla sur Calvin. 

« - Qui c'est, lui? Fit George, un rouquin. 

- Ouais, on l'a jamais vu, continua Fred. Harry s'enfonça. 

- Les gars, je vous présente Harry. Il est nouveau à l'école. 

- Harry quoi? Demanda avec intérêt Lee Jordan. 

- Harry Potter, répondit ce dernier. 

- Hum, ça me dit quelque chose, fit Lee.

- Oh, fit soudainement Fred. Mais tu es en première année? Harry fit oui de la tête. 

- Mon frère aussi est nouveau, dit-il. Il s'appel Ronald. Tu veux que je te le présente? Harry sourit face à cette proposition, content de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de son âge. 

- Allez, vient, dit-il en se levant et Harry le suivit. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les couloirs, Hermione Granger cherchait une salle et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Pakiston. Toutes deux se fixèrent pendant un cours moment et Hermione se présenta pour mettre fin au silence. 

« - Euh Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix timide. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Pansy sourit timidement à son tour. 

- Moi c'est Pansy Pakiston. Je... je suis nouvelle. 

- Moi aussi, sourit Hermione. Et si nous cherchions un compartiment ensemble? 

- D'accord. »

Toutes deux ramassèrent leurs valisent et les traînèrent jusqu'à un compartiment vide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Alors? Fit Fred en marchant dans les couloirs. Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers? 

- Oui, dit Harry. 

- Tes deux parents sont des sorciers? Insista Fred.

- Oui, répéta Harry. Fred haussa les épaules. Répète moi ton nom de famille? 

- Potter, dit ce dernier. 

- Il fait quoi, ton papa? 

- C'est un aurore, répondit Harry qui commençait à être tanné. Il est où, ton frère? 

- Ah, le voilà! Ron, Ron, viens ici. Un jeune rouquin se retourna en entendant son nom et trébucha maladroitement. 

- Harry, je te présente mon petit frère Ron. Ron, c'est Harry... euh...

- Potter, s'énerva ce dernier. 

- Potter? S'exclama une fille en se retournant d'un coup. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Hermione Granger. 

- Oui...

- Mais tu es le fils de ces puissants aurores, James et Lily! 

- Oui, dit Harry, content de voir que certaines personnes SAVAIENT. 

- Ton père à 32 ans et travail pour le ministère en duo avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black, lui aussi un puissant auror. C'est ton parrain, je pense, continua Hermione. J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin pour en savoir un peu plus sur la magie. Parce que tu vois, je viens d'une famille moldue et... 

- Mais on t'as pas sonné! S'énerva alors Ron. Hermione sursauta. 

- Quoi, dit Pansy. Tu es jaloux qu'on ne parle pas de tes parents à toi dans les bouquins? Dit-elle et Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. 

- Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que...

- Bon ben on va aller se trouver un compartiment, nous, coupa Harry en tirant son ami par le bras. Il en avait déjà marre de ces deux pimbêches.

- Hé, Harry, on se revoit à Hogward, s'écria Hermione. 

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, fit ce dernier. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entra dans le train et se laissa tout de suite tomber dans le premier compartiment en vue. Il y déposa ses valises et sortit un bouquin dans lequel il se plongea aussitôt, les jambes allongés jusqu'à la chaise d'en face. Quelques minutes passèrent et le train se mit en marche. Draco sortit ses écouteurs et mit du Métal Gothique au maximum. Cette année ne l'excitait pas trop, pour tout dire. Ce garçon n'était pas con : Quand ses parents se disputaient, il entendait. Et quand ils baissaient la voix en parlant de Bella, Draco comprenait la suite. 

Le jeune Malfoy savait parfaitement que sa tante Bellatrix était professeur à Hogward, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait perdue contact avec sa famille dès sa graduation, en septième année. Draco détestait comment sa mère tentait toujours de le surprotéger. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas carrément de se tenir à l'écart de sa tante? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le chuchote à son père? Il avait tout de même onze ans. Parfois, Draco pensait aller voir cette tante juste pour le simple plaisir de faire comprendre à sa mère que la surprotection ne mène à rien.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sursautant, Draco se redressa. Un garçon le parlait. Dray enleva ses écouteurs. 

« - Désolé, dit-il. Tu disais?

- Euh, fit Harry. Je voulais savoir si on pouvais s'asseoir avec toi. Draco soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer, à lui et à Ron. Les deux garçons rangèrent les valisent et remercièrent Draco. 

- Alors, tu es nouveau toi aussi? Demanda Ron en refermant le compartiment. Mais Draco avait remit ses écouteurs et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.»

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La moitié du trajet se passa dans le silence. Puis le chariot de nourritures passa et Draco enleva enfin ses écouteurs, affamé. Il donna un coup de pied à Ron pour attirer son attention et lui fila deux galions d'or. Ron lui jeta un regard intrigué. 

« - Achète moi dix chocogrenouilles et trois gâteaux. Ron grinça les dents mais ne fit pas de caprice. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'au chariot et sortit son sac d'or. Il y trouva également un vieux parchemin accompagné d'une lettre avec comme titre : « Ne dis pas à maman ». Souriant, Harry comprit le sous entendus « Lis le en cachette » puis il enfonça la lettre et le parchemin dans sa poche. Il sortit un galion et acheta ses bonbons préférés. Il en offrit également à Ron. Une fois qu'ils avaient fini d'acheter tout ce dont ils voulaient, les trois garçons posèrent toute la nourriture sur la table du milieu et Draco enleva enfin ses écouteurs et les rangea dans son sac. 

« - Je m'appel Draco, dit-il comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Harry se redressa.

- Tu ne serais pas le fils de Narcissa? Dit-il aussitôt. 

- Oui... comment tu sais? Demanda Dray. 

- Ton oncle est mon parrain, alors j'ai déjà entendu ton nom. 

- Comment tu t'appel? S'intéressa alors Draco.

- Harry, répondit son interlocuteur.

- Ça me dis quelque chose, à moi aussi, avoua Draco. Hé bien, on dirait qu'on est parent. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le train s'arrêta enfin et tout les élèves sortirent. La plupart se dirigèrent vers d'élégantes diligences, mais Hagrid appela les premières années à le rejoindre. Harry s'avança, accompagné de Ron et Draco. Dans sa route, Harry retomba sur cette Hermione Granger. Roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré, Harry s'éloigna d'elle et accorda toute son attention au demi-géant. Ce dernier les expliqua brièvement qu'ils devaient se mettre à quatre dans les barques pour ce rendre jusqu'au château.

Harry s'installa avec Ron, Draco et un autre élève au nom de Ernie. Le trajet se fit silencieux, ou plutôt presque. Harry remarqua que Draco n'était pas du genre bavard, Ron plutôt timide mais Ernie était tout le contraire des deux premiers. Les 10 minutes de routes se déroulèrent donc sous le monologue d'Ernie. Draco soupira d'impatience quand ce dernier lui demanda un renseignement sur sa vie, mais il ne répondit pas. Ernie se retourna et répéta la question à Harry. 

« - Mais tu vois pas qu'on s'en fou de ta vie? Dit alors Draco, exaspéré. Ernie sursauta. 

- Je désirais juste faire connaissance, répliqua ce dernier, puis il se tu pour le reste du voyage ce qui, en réalité, fit le plaisir de tous. »

La barque arriva enfin proche du rivage et ce fut avec grand plaisir que Harry, Ron et Draco quittèrent Ernie. Dans plus que quelques minutes, il seraient répartis dans leur maison respective. Harry ne pu se cacher une certaine hâte à savoir avec qui il allait se retrouver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix observait les élèves entrer dans la grande salle, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblerait l'enfant de Lily. Au début, ce fut les anciens qui arrivèrent, heureux de revoir leurs amis et impatient d'enfin manger. Puis enfin, les premières années débarquèrent. Bellatrix garda son regard glacial en balayant la file du regard, essayant de déchiffrer lequel de ces élèves pourrait bien être ce Harry Potter. 

Puis ça la frappa. Les yeux verts brillants d'intelligence, les cheveux fuligineux, le corps juste assez musclé et le petit sourire innocent au quoi de ses lèvres roses faisaient de Harry Potter un jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante, et ça, c'était d'un commun accord. Bella le savait en observant le regard que les petites filles à ses côtés lui jetaient et dont il ne semblait pas même remarquer.

Du coup, une jalousie s'empara de Black. Une jalousie face à Lily, cette belle Lily, toujours aimée à l'école, excellente dans toutes la matières, femme d'un connu aurore, mère d'un si magnifique enfant... Et elle, qu'avait-elle? Rien, mise à part son rang de professeur, et directrice des Serpentards. Tout cela allait changer, se dit Bella. Lily n'allait pas s'en tirer avec une vie parfaite; son fils allait payer pour elle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pénétra dans la grande salle pour la première fois et pu constater que son père avait plus que légèrement exagéré quand il lui parlait des milliers de fantômes rodant un peu partout. Quelques peu soulagé en ayant la confirmation que le château n'était PAS un lieu effrayant, Harry se teint bien droit entre Draco et Hermione. 

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança avec le choixpeau et le posa sur la tabouret. Ce dernier chanta alors une cantine puis la co-directrice commença son appel. 

« - Abbot, Hanna, dit-elle. La jeune fille aux boucles blondes s'avança et alla coiffer le choixpeau. POUFSOUFLE s'écria ce dernier. La table concernée applaudit et la jeune fille partit la rejoindre. Harry observa le Choixpeau. Sa mère, elle, n'avait rien exagéré en lui racontant la cérémonie. 

- Bones, Suzan, POUFSOUFLE.

- Boot, Terry, SERDAIGLE.

- Granger, Hermione. La jeune fille poussa légèrement Harry et s'excusa avec un énorme sourire en lui touchant l'épaules, puis elle s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et le coiffa élégamment. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était tout de même mignonne. Il y eu un court silence puis : GRIFFONDOR. Satisfaite, Hermione partit rejoindre sa table. »

Quelques noms passèrent puis ce fut au tour d'un certain Neville Londubat. Harry sursauta à l'entente de ce nom; sa mère lui a tan parlé d'Alice et Frank Londubat, deux aurores apparemment exquis. En se redressant légèrement, Harry fit un mesure de contempler la silhouette de leur fils. Grand, bien bâtit, Neville semblait être de classe sociale supérieure. Le corps droit, le jeune homme s'avança à grands pas jusqu'au tabouret et ce fut avec assurance qu'il se coiffa du choixpeau. Quelques secondes passèrent puit il fut, tout comme Hermione, envoyé à Griffondor. Des applaudissement se firent entendre et ce fut au tour de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'avança lentement, complètement décontracté Il jeta un regard las aux élèves et s'assit sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau dans les mains. Puis, après quelques mouvements d'impatiences des élèves, Draco mit enfin le Choixpeau. Il y eut un long silence anormal et, enfin, le choixpeau fit son choix et l'envoya à Serpentard. Haussant les épaules, Draco reposa l'objet, complètement indifférent, et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Le temps passa et ce fut bientôt Harry qui fut appelé. Le crâne de ce dernier frôla à peine le Choixpeau qu'il fut aussitôt envoyé à Griffondor. 

Satisfait, Harry reposa le chapeau, et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Calvin. Quelques noms passèrent et Ron vint le rejoindre à sa table. Puis Zambini Blaise, envoyé à Serpentard, clôtura la cérémonie de répartition.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco vit Blaise le rejoindre, puis il se retourna vers la table des professeurs. C'était laquelle, sa tante? Draco s'était attendue à une femme identique à sa mère qu'il n'aurait eut aucun mal à identifier, cependant, personne présente sur la table des professeurs n'avait de ces magnifiques cheveux blonds que sa mère possédait. Pourquoi le directeur nommait-il pas les professeurs? 

Intrigué, son regard s'attarda alors sur une femme en particulier. Elle avait les magnifiques yeux bleus de sa mère et son regard malicieux, cependant, un mauvais esprit semblait rôder autour d'elle. De longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et Draco remarqua sur ses mains beaucoup d'accessoires gothiques. Soudainement, un professeur à sa gauche lui parla et Bellatrix se tourna complètement. Draco se redressa inconsciemment afin de ne pas la perdre de vue, mais une main le retient. 

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Blaise. Draco se rassit. 

- Euh rien, dit-il. Tu sais c'est quand que nous aurons nos horaires? 

- Pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier en ce remplissant l'assiette. Dis donc, tu es pressé. 

- Bof, dit-il en se remplissant l'assiette à son tour. Je veux juste savoir qui serons nos professeurs. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le dos de Bella. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella reçu un choc en entendant Minerva prononcer de la sorte le nom de son neveux. Le fils de sa soeur... Une jeune blond s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau, la mine décontracté et l'air rebel. Bellatrix sourit intérieurement, fière de son neveux dans lequel elle se reconnaissait quelque peu. Puis elle tapota l'épaule du professeur à sa gauche, celui des DCFDM. 

« - Séverus, Séverus, dit-elle. Rogue se retourna vers sa collègue de travail. 

- Oui?

- Tu le savais, toi, que Draco devait venir à Hogward cette année? 

- Il fallait bien qu'il vienne un jour, répondit son interlocuteur. 

- Oui, fit Bella, mais c'est tout de même mon neveu. Comment se fait-il que Narcissa ne m'en ai point laissé un mot? Rogue haussa les épaules. 

- Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu ai toi-même laissé un mot à ta soeur? Fit-il remarquer avec raison. 

- Tu as raison... j'ai complètement perdu contact avec ma famille. Ce garçon, c'est ma chance de me rattraper. Rogue s'inquiéta. 

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas trop renforcer les relations avec Draco. Après tout, aussi longtemps qu'il est à Hogward, il n'est que ton élève et toi, son professeur. 

- Pas si vite, l'interrompit Black. Tu oublis que je suis directrice de sa maison et donc, responsable du jeune homme. Rogue s'interrompit et il y eu un court silence. 

- Tu pense que sa mère lui a parlé de moi? Dit alors Bellatrix. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry vit s'accumuler devant lui les différents plats de mets variés. Affamé, le jeune homme se remplit l'assiette de tout ce qui lui paraissait bon tout en écoutant vaguement Calvin lui faire, à lui et à Ron, sa petite synthèse sur chaque professeur.

« - Elle, au bout, elle a l'air sévère, demanda Ron en désignant McGonagall. Calvin suivit son regard. 

- Oh, dit-il. Oui, pas mal. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu reste sages, elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi. Ce n'est pas comme Black... Harry releva sèchement la tête. 

- Tu as dis qui? S'empressa-t-il aussitôt de demander. 

- La professeur là-bas, dit Calvin en pointant Bella. Tu vois, celle qui a le visage tout blanc et des cheveux aux reflets légèrement rouge. Harry tourna la tête pour la première fois vers la table des professeurs et trouva en effet une professeur qui répondait aux critères. Pendant un très court mais intense moment, Harry croisa son regard. Des frissons parcoururent son corps en entier à la vu du regard froid et distant que lui présenta cette Black. 

- Elle n'a pas l'air très chaleureuse, fit remarquer Ron et Harry sursauta, les esprits toujours troublés par ce si mauvais accueil. 

- Elle est toujours comme ça, dit Fred en s'asseyant enfin, l'assiette remplit jusqu'au bout. Celui qui semblait être le frère aîné s'énerva. 

- FRED, dit-il. Voyons, la nourriture ne va pas disparaître! Tu as l'air d'un vrai affamé. Georges s'assit à son tour. 

- Vous parlez de Black, je suppose, dit-il. Harry se tourna vers son cousin. 

- Calvin, dit-il, cette Bellatrix Black, elle ressemble drôlement à Patmol, tu ne trouves pas? Presque aussitôt, Harry regretta ses dires. Calvin lui jeta le regard le plus alarmé et lui donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table.

- C'est qui, Patmol? Demanda Fred, intéressé, mais Harry refusa de parler davantage. 

- À côté, continua Calvin pour étouffer la question, c'est Rogue, probablement un des meilleurs profs de l'école. 

- Un professeur de quoi? Demanda Ron. 

- Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, répondit Fred, les yeux brillants. Ils t'apprennent à te battre contre des affreux araignées géantes et des...

- Fred tais toi, coupa Georges. Ne donne pas de faux espoirs à Ron. L'année dernière, quand ils ont lâchés l'araignée, les élèves n'étaient pas du tout en mesure de se défendre et même qu'un élève s'est fait arraché la chair du bras droit, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui même mette fin au désastre. Ron s'énerva. 

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, dit-il d'une voix malgré tout tremblante. 

- Mais non, dit alors Calvin d'une voix rassurante. Rogue est le meilleur prof qui puisse exister et jamais il ne vous mettra face à une créature avant d'être certain que c'est sans danger. 

- Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, ajouta Fred. 

- Et cette erreur pourrait mener à la mort d'une classe entière d'élèves malchanceux, continua George. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne les prêta d'attention. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque la nourriture disparut enfin des plateaux, le directeur se leva et tout le monde se tu. 

« - Tout d'abord, dit-il, j'aimerais dire bonjour aux nouveaux élèves et re-bienvenu aux anciens. Je... le directeur se baissa pendant quelques secondes, discutant avec un vieil homme, et reprit. 

- Il semblerait que cette année, les boomerangs volants ainsi que les nouveaux bombabouses sont ajoutés aux objets interdits, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Enfin bref, les classes commencerons demain alors je vous laisse vous reposer. Vos horaires vous seront remis par les préfet ou le préfet-en-chef de votre maison. Bonne Nuit à tous et bonne année scolaire. »

La plupart applaudit lorsque le directeur se rassit mais Draco semblait déçu. Ses yeux fixaient toujours celle qu'il soupçonnait être sa tante ; il aurait tan aimé qu'on la nomme... Lorsque le préfet-en-chef appela les premières années, Draco les suivit en silence jusqu'à sa salle commune, attendant impatiemment son horaire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fatigué, Harry s'endormit presque debout dans les couloirs. C'était le frère de Ron, celui qui s'appelait Percy, qui les entraîna jusqu'à leur salle commune. Une fois sur les lieux, Harry monta quelques marches sans même s'en apercevoir et ce rendit à son dortoir. Quelques autres élèves le suivirent à l'intérieur. 

En tournant la tête, Harry remarqua que sa valise avait déjà été porté jusqu'ici. Impressionné par l'efficacité de l'école, le jeune homme s'installa comme tout les autres. 

« - Alors, dit alors Neville de sa voix posée, c'est toi, le fils de Lily? Harry devina qu'on s'adressait à lui fit oui de la tête. 

- Ma mère me parle souvent de la tienne, continua-t-il.

- La mienne aussi, répondit Harry en toute sincérité.

- Vous venez tous de famille de sorciers? Demanda alors un autre garçon qui était nul autre que Dean Thomas. 

- Moi oui, dit Ron. 

- Moi aussi, répondit Seamus. 

- Oh, fit Dean. Pas moi. 

- Ben tu sais, fit Harry, ma mère vient d'une famille moldue alors je ne pense pas que ça aille de l'importance. Neville rejeta au sol son sac à cette seconde. 

- Vous avez vu ça? Dit-il. Demain, on commence en Défence contre les forces du mal. Il parait que nous sommes chanceux car c'est le meilleur cours de l'école. 

- Ben tan mieux, dit Ron en baillant longuement, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry lui jeta un oreiller à la figure. 

- C'est très impolie ça, plaisanta-t-il. Ron se redressa pour lui relancer l'oreiller mais son regard s'attarda au mur que Dean tapissait d'une affiche affreuse. 

- Hé, dit-il, c'est quoi, _ça_? Dean se retourna. 

- Ça, dit-il, en pointant son affiche de FootBall, c'est le meilleur sport qui existe au monde...

- N'importe quoi! S'exclama Ron. Le meilleur sport, tout le monde sait que c'est le quidditch!

- Le qui quoi? Fit Dean. Ron paru outré. 

- LE QUIDDITCH! Répéta-t-il. Tu connais pas? Neville roula des yeux. 

- Pas très étonnant Ron, dit-il, il vient d'une famille moldue. Laisse-lui le temps. Harry et Seamus s'observèrent et retinrent un rire. Les efforts que Ron usait pour ne pas déchirer l'affiche étaient si apparentes que c'en était hilarant. 

- Peu importe, fit Seamus sur un ton qu'il se voulu neutre. Et si on dormait, maintenant? Ron secoua la tête d'un air désolé après avoir longuement fixé l'affiche puis il se jeta dans son lit. Neville s'assit sur le sien et Harry tira ses couvertes quand quelqu'un éteignit la lumière. 

- Bonne Nuit. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà.   
Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	2. Chapter 2

Allo!

Désolé pour l'énorme retard. J'étais bloquée. À partir de maintenant, ça devrait se dérouler plus rapidement.

Bon, je répond au reviews et je vous laisse lire.

Reviews :

Onarluca : Bonjour! J'espère que tu va toujours l'aimer après ça. P  
  
Mellyna Yanou : YeyYey. La suite semble appréciée. Et tu as bien deviné le centre de l'intrigue.  
  
Laure : C'est super que tu trouves ça super! ( Se relis ) ( Manque de vocabulaire ) On s'en fou! Hehe voici la suite.   
  
Reveanne : Contente que tu aimes le début... voici la suite... ( attend le verdict )  
  
Lisou52 : Héhé pas de problème. Tan que tu lise celle-la. P  
  
Ange Jedudsor : LOl tu changera pas toi uh? TOUT LE MONDE LISEZ LA FIC DE ANGE ELLE EST TRÈS BONNE. Contente? P  
  
Behindblueeyes1117 : Hé je m'améliore pour écrire ton pseudo. Dis je peu écrire Élo la prochaine fois? C'est beaucoup moins long. Comem tu vois, je déteste écrire... P Enfin peu importe. J'espère que tu va aimer la suite. À la prochaine.   
  
Zaika : Je présume que tu aimes! D Lmao voici la suite.

- Joline.

**  
Un monde sans Voldemort**

Chapitre 2 : Petite escapade nocturne   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois rendu aux dortoirs, Draco arracha presque son horaire que lui tendait en préfet et le dévora des yeux. Demain, il commençait en défense contre les forces du mal... tiens donc, il s'agissait d'un cours en commun avec des Griffondors. Se rappelant de Harry et Ron, Draco se dit que ça ne devrait pas être trop mal. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le jeune homme pour le moment. Continuant à lire la liste de cours, ses yeux trouvèrent enfin ce nom qu'il cherchait : Bellatrix Black. Sa tante. 

Le coeur de Draco fit un drôle de saut quand toutes ses pensés se concrétisèrent : Après onze ans de silence, il allait enfin rencontrer cette mystérieuse tante. 

« - Ça va, toi? » Fit une voix. Draco leva les yeux, c'était Blaise. 

Autour de lui, tout le monde s'installait autour de son lit et il était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. Ignorant Zambini, Draco s'avança jusqu'au dernier lit se trouvant proche de la fenêtre et s'il laissa tomber, son horaire toujours en main. Puis, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir mal lu, Draco jeta un autre regard à la feuille. Le nom de Bellatrix Black y figurait toujours. Heureux, Malfoy s'endormit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que les rayons du soleil traversaient les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, des centaines d'élèves se rassasiaient avec joie, attendant leur premier cours de l'année. À la table des Griffondor, l'anxiété était à son maximum puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt assister au cours le plus intéressant.

Harry venait tout juste de se servir un plat de Pudding quand il vit des chouettes entrer par milliers. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il reçu ses courriels de la part d'Hedwing, une chouette que son père lui avait offerte à ses onze ans. 

« - _Bonjour chéri,  
Je vois que tu t'es bien rendu à l'école.  
Écoute bien en classe car c'est à partir de la première journée qu'on donne bonne impression aux professeurs.  
- Tes parents qui t'aiment fort_ » 

Harry cacha aussitôt la lettre dans sa poche. C'est quoi l'idée d'envoyer une lettre aussi enfantine aussi? Harry remarqua alors une seconde lettre. 

« _- Salut Harry,  
J'ai ajouté cette lettre sans que ta mère le sache.   
C'était simplement pour te dire que l'autre message venait de ta mère.   
Je ne suis pas complice d'une lettre aussi ridicule.   
Voila c'est tout. _ »

Harry sourit à la lecture de la deuxième lettre mais sursauta alors. Cette dernière s'enflamma dans ses mains et se transforma en papier rouge où on pouvait lire :

_« James, n'essaie pas d'envoyer des lettres en cachette, tu n'es pas assez malin.  
- Lily »_

Ça, c'était bien ses parents, toujours en compétition. Harry mit les lettres dans ses poches, se doutant fort qu'il en recevrait d'autres similaires bientôt. Puis il son attention retourna à son pudding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cloche annonçant le premier cour de la journée se fit entendre. Les premières années de Serpentard et Griffondor bavardaient tranquillement en attendant l'arrivé du professeur. Harry parlait Quidditch avec quelques copains et à l'autre bout de la salle, Draco avait ressortit son lecteur cd. Après un moment, les sujets de conversations s'épuisèrent et tout le monde se tu. Curieux, Draco enleva ses écouteurs, cherchant à savoir la cause de ce silence soudain. Puis Hermione s'exclama : « Il a 15 minutes de retard » 

Harry se retourna vers Ron et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Était-ce normal qu'un professeur s'absente si longtemps? 

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et un homme entra enfin, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tout les élèves relevèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. L'homme en question avait des cheveux noirs coupés court, une barbe fraîchement rasée et un regard jovial, bien qu'il semblait essoufflé. Harry estima qu'il devait avoir environ l'âge de son propre père. 

« - Bonjour, dit l'homme, je m'appel Séverus Rogue et je suis celui qui vous enseignera l'art devin qu'est la défense contre les forces du mal. Bon, continua-t-il, aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer à un petit jeu pour apprendre à se connaître. Je vous conseil à tous et toutes de bien écouter vos camarades car plus vous en savez sur votre adversaire, mieux vous pourrez vous défendre contre. »

Séverus leur expliqua alors le jeu tout simple qui consistait à pauser une question à n'importe qui de la classe. Cette dernière devrait par la suite répondre honnêtement à la question ( Séverus avait promit de savoir si quelqu'un mentait) et en pauser une à son tour à la personne de son choix. Le but était de passer tout les élèves de la classe. 

« - Très bien, dit-il enfin. Je vais commencer. Le professeur prit en main la liste des élèves de la classe et les observa. 

- Qui est Parvati Patil? Demanda-t-il. La fille en question leva la main. 

- Ah, dit-il, souriant. Alors, ma question est la suivante : Quel est la chose qui te fasse le plus peur? Parvati observa le professeur pendant quelques secondes puis, devant son air enjoué et honnête, elle avoua :

- Les momies.. la classe eut un petit rire moqueur, mais Severus semblait très content. 

- Parfait, dit-il, à ton tour de pauser une question à la personne de ton choix. »

Après deux ou trois personnes, la classe prit plaisir à se pauser des questions et en apprendre davantage sur les autres. Certains y allaient avec des questions plutôt embarrassantes et d'autres, moins originaux, demandaient des questions classiques. Quand vint le tour de Ron, il s'adressa à Harry :

« - Quelle fut ta réaction quand tu as reçu la lettre de Hogward? Demanda-t-il.

- Hum, fit Harry en réfléchissant à la question. Pour tout dire, c'était comme une lettre normale. J'étais plutôt sur d'être admis. 

- C'est bien, coupa Rogue. À ton tour de poser une question. Harry balaya la classe du regard et choisi d'interroger Neville :

- Qui est ton plus grand idole? 

- Mon père! Répondit fièrement Neville. Puis il posa sa question à Dean. Après un long moment, tout le monde passa.

- Bon, conclut Rogue. C'est très bien. Vous avez presque tous dit la vérité. Sur ce, il observa quelques élèves qui semblaient abasourdis d'être découvert. Puisque c'est le tout premier cours, je... _oui, Draco? _

- Je voulais simplement faire remarquer que vous, vous n'avez pas eut de question à répondre. Étonné, Rogue répliqua :

- Oui, très bien, posez-moi une question... Draco releva aussitôt sa main. 

- Oui, Draco? 

- J'aimerais simplement savoir, pourquoi un tel retard au début du cours? Rogue fronça les sourcils. 

- Je juge cette question complètement hors d'intérêt général. 

- Non, protesta alors Harry. Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir. D'autres élèves approuvèrent par la suite. 

- Bon, ça suffit, s'exclama Rogue avec un tout autre ton, ce qui calma immédiatement la classe. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce prof puisse être SI autoritaire. Dans le silence, Rogue continua avec un sourire. 

- C'est la fin du cours, bonne journée à tous et toutes. »

Les élèves se relevèrent quelque peu rassurés et sortirent de la classe en saluant le prof qui rangeait ses affaires. Draco traina pour ramasser ses affaires. Quand il passa devant le professeur, ce dernier le retint par le bras.

« - Draco, dit-il d'un voix grave, beaucoup plus sérieuse que celle qu'il avait employé tout au long du cours.

- J'aimerais te parler. Ce dernier laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et attendit que les derniers élèves sortent.

- Oui, professeur? Demanda-t-il poliment. 

- Tu es au courant que Bellatrix Black, la professeur de Potions, est ta tante?

- Oui, fit Draco, quelque peu étonné que son professeur lui parle de cela. 

- Écoute, continua Severus. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta tante, mais je te conseil fortement de te tenir à l"écart de Bellatrix. Ne lui adresse la parole en aucun cas en dehors des cours, ou bien pour poser des questions qui y seront directement reliés, tu m'entends? Draco resta silencieux. Severus soupira.

- Je sais de quoi je parle... continua-t-il. 

- Non, répliqua alors durement Draco. Vous ne savez pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Seriez-vous en train de prétendre connaître Bella mieux que son propre neveux? Severus sourit suite à cette phrase. 

- N'essaie pas de me borner, dit-il. Je le sais quand quelqu'un ment. Tu ne sais rien de Bellatrix. Moi, au contraire, j'ai suivit des cours avec elle et travaille dans la même école qu'elle depuis des années, alors je pense qu'entre nous deux, je suis le plus renseigné à son sujet. Draco fusilla son professeur du regard.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de lui parler, dit-il d'un ton provocateur. Severus s'appuya sur son bureau et approcha son visage de celui de Draco.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ajouta-t-il calmement en fixant son élève dans les yeux. Draco reteint sa prochaine réplique qui n'aurait avancé en rien la conversation, ramassa furieusement son sac et quitta la pièce. 

- On se revoit au prochain court, lança Severus avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se dirigeait vers son cours de botanique, accompagné de Ron et Neville. Tout trois s'arrêtèrent devant la serre, attendant le professeur toujours absent. En observant ses alentours, Harry remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus mélangés avec les mêmes élèves. Cette fois-ci, c'était des Poufsoufles qui les accompagnaient. 

« - C'est pas le type de la barque, ça? Chuchota Ron. À la vue d'Ernie, Harry détourna subtilement le regard, mais Ernie l'avait déjà vu. 

- Harry, c'est bien ça? Dit-il fortement. Ce dernier fit une grimace a Ron et se retourna à contrecoeur. 

- Ouais, dit-il.

- Je suis Ernie. Tu te souviens, nous avions pris la barque ensemble, toi, moi Ron et un garçon de Serpentard..

- Je ne me souviens de rien, coupa Ron. Neville retint un rire. À ce moment, Mme Chouave, leur professeur, fit son entrée et débarra la porte de la serre. 

- Asseyez vous quatres par table. Il s'agira de vos places pour l'année. »

Harry pénétra à la suite de Ron et fut abasourdit par tan de verdure. La place était entièrement recouverte de plantes, un peu partout. Certaines étaient affreuses, d'autres très belles. Se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe, il laissa finalement tomber son sac sur la dernière table. Ron et Neville l'y rejoignirent.

« - Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous? Demanda Ernie en s'asseyant à son tour. 

- En général, quand on pose une question, on attend la réponse avant de passer à l'acte, répondit bêtement Ron mais fut interrompu par Chouave. 

- Très bien, fit cette dernière. Cette année, vous allez étudiez les plantes, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, les plantes magiques. Ces dernières ont des propriétés bien plus intéressantes que vous ne le croyez... »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Harry se rappelait avant de sombrer dans un état proche du sommeil. Pendant quelques secondes, la serre avait été attrayante mais maintenant, ce n'était qu'une immense pièce remplit de plantes... des trucs verdâtres sans intérêt. Après un certain temps, il reçu un bout de papier derrière la tête. 

« - Aïe.. fit-il. 

- Cet après-midi, fit Ron, nous allons avoir notre premier cours de Ballais!

- Shuuuut, fit Ernie, mais les deux garçons l'ignorèrent. 

- C'est géniale, fit Harry. Mon père à toujours voulu m'apprendre à la maison mais maman l'a jamais laissée. Elle dit que j'avais encore quelques années devant moi avant de risquer ma vie dans ce sport débile. 

- Tu n'a jamais monté de balais de ta vie? S'étonna Ron. 

- Non, fit Harry. Toi? 

- Oui, dit-il. Plusieurs fois, même. Je joue souvent avec mes frères. 

- Hé, au fond, vous voulez bien vous taire un peu? S'énerva Mme Chouave. Harry et Ron sursautèrent et Ernie paru satisfait. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le déjeuné devait avoir lieu le premier cours de balais des premières années. Harry attendait anxieusement d'enfin monter sur un balais. Ron n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Neville, quand à lui, se fichait du sujet. Il prétendait que le Quidditch était un sport détente et non un loisir à perfectionner. Harry roula des yeux après la dernière phrase de Neville, s'attendant à une explosion de la part de Ron. 

« - Parce que les plantes, c'est beaucoup plus intéressants? S'exclama Ron. Neville sursauta.

- Pardon?

- J'ai bien vu comment tu étais absorbé par les paroles de Mme Chouave, sourit Ron. 

- Laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Il a bien le droit de s'intéresser à ce qu'il veut...

- MAIS DES PLANTES! S'écria Ron. Quelques élèves se retournèrent à ces dires. 

- Baisse un peu la voix, tu veux? Chuchota Harry. 

- On devrait peut-être y aller, la cloche va bientôt sonner, fit remarquer Neville. Les deux garçons le suivirent hors de la grande salle. »

Le cours de vol devait avoir lieu au terrain de quidditch. Dans leur route, ils tombèrent sur Draco et Blaise. Harry salua son ami et ils continuèrent leur chemin à cinq. Apparemment, Harry était le seul sorcier à ne jamais être monté sur un balais. C'était bien la seule chose que son père eut échoué de lui apprendre. Sa mère y était tellement contre que James n'osait plus s'y essayer. Puis, d'après lui, les Potter avaient ça dans le sang. 

« - Vous voilà enfin, fit Mme Bibine, la professeur de vol, à l'adresse des cinq garçons. Bon, nous allons commencer plus vite puisque tout le monde est là. Placez-vous tous devant un balais. »

Harry imita ses camarades. Il s'installa entre Draco et Ron. À sa gauche, le blond semblait s'ennuyer. 

« - Tu as eu quel court à la deuxième? Demanda-t-il. 

- Botanique, toi?

- Métamorphose. 

- C'est bon? S'intéressa Harry. 

- Non, c'est d'un ennuis mortel. Et la botanique c'est comment? 

- Encore pire, soupira Harry.

- Moi, j'ai hâte à demain, confessa Draco. On va avoir notre premier cours de potions. Ça a l'air intéressant, non? Harry se tu pendant quelques secondes, puis..

- Tu as vu la professeur? 

- Non, mentit Draco. Pourquoi?

- C'est quoi le nom de famille de ta mère? Le coeur de Draco accéléra son battement.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? S'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu. 

- Je... s'étonna Harry. 

- Hé vous, là-bas, fit la professeur, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez retourner à Hogward. À la même seconde, Hermione commença à hurler parce que le balais avait voler jusqu'à elle. 

- Quelle conne... soupira Ron. »

Harry ne reparla plus de Black avec Draco et se concentra sur son balais. Lorsque vint le moment de s'installer sur le balais, Harry fut étonner de réussir aussi bien que ses amis qui l'avaient déjà fait maintes fois. Puis au moment du vol, il excella. Ron lui jeta un drôle de regard et le soupçonna d'avoir mentit au sujet de son manque d'expertise.

Voyant que les élèves avaient déjà une base pour la plupart, Mme Bibine divisa la classe en deux groupes : ceux qui savaient voler, et ce qui ignoraient. Harry fut placé dans le premier groupe qui, au lieu de rester immobile sur le balais, effectuaient des courses à relais. 

Lorsque vint le tour de Harry, il fut opposé à Draco. Puis, ils s'élancèrent. Au départ, Harry dépassa Draco sans difficulté, mais ce dernier, au lieu de simplement prendre sa cible et retourner vers son équipe, monta dans les airs. Intrigué. Harry le suivit dans sa trajectoire. Draco sourit en voyant que Potter le suivait, et continua sa monté. 

« - Hé, vous deux, REDESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE, s'exclama Mme Bibine. 

- Tu crois qu'on devrais... s'inquiéta Harry. 

- Ah c'mon... soupira Draco. 

- Pourquoi tu montes aussi haut? Draco s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Harry l'imita. 

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir le nom de ma mère? Harry roula des yeux. 

- Ont pourrait pas en parler une autre fois? 

- Tu as peur des hauteurs? Le taquina Draco. 

- Nous risquons d'être suspendus du cours. Draco haussa les épaules. 

- Je sais déjà voler de toute façon. Et toi aussi. 

- Mais...

- Allez, viens... »

Draco vola par dessus le terrain et s'éloigna de l'école. Harry demeura immobile et observa son ami s'éloigner puis, soupirant, le suivit. Ils firent le tour de l'école, traversèrent le lac et passèrent par dessus la forêt interdite. Harry apprit comment accélérer et s'amusa même a faire des pirouettes et des 360. Draco l'observa et, pour lui montrer qu'il s'y connaissait, effectua des figures de classe exquise. Harry essaya de l'imiter dans ses mouvements et ils passèrent plus d'un heure à apprendre des techniques de vol spécialisés. 

Après un certain moment, ils se posèrent près du parc. Harry observait le lac devant lui, puis son regard tomba sur Draco. C'était très étrange, puisqu'ils venaient de passer ces dernières heures sans échanger la moindre parole. Maintenant, Harry ne savait donc pas quoi dire et conserva le silence. S'accotant sur le banc, il observa le lac. Un calmar en émergea. Tout deux observèrent la créature avec fascination jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne doucement dans l'eau. 

« - Tu apprend très vite, dit alors Draco. 

- Merci, sourit Harry. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'astre lunaire. 

- Dis, on a passé combien de temps dans les airs? 

- Je sais pas, fit Draco d'un ton dégagé. On s'est bien amusé, non? 

- Ils vont dire quoi, les professeurs... Draco s'exaspéra. 

- Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop! Dit-il. Harry rougit. 

- Tu as raison, dit-il. C'est mon père qui serait déçu de moi... Draco leva le sourcil suite à cette dernière remarque. Son sourire était un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. 

- Avec un père comme ça, ça doit être drôle chez toi. Harry retint un rire.

- Oh ça, c'est parce que tu connais pas ma mère! Elle si elle savait, elle me tuerait. Draco prit un air pensif. 

- Hum... je préfère ton père. Tout deux sourirent. 

- Et tes parents à toi, ils sont comment? Demanda Harry sur un ton poli. 

- Surprotecteurs, dit simplement Draco. 

- Oh..

- Surtout ma mère, ajouta-t-il. 

- Tan que ça? Demanda Harry. 

- Oui. Elle me rend fou.

- Son nom complet est Narcissa Black. 

- Je... tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire, fit Harry. 

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'a demandé ça. Harry ne répondit pas.

- ... et tu as raison, ajouta-t-il. Hary releva la tête, pas certain d'avoir compris. 

- .. tu veux dire que c'est vraiment sa soeur? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment lui-même. Draco fit "oui" de la tête. 

- Je te demanderai de le dire à personne. Si ma mère me l'a jamais dis, je suppose qu'elle a une raison bien particulière. 

- Elle n'a pas l'air très accueillante, ta tante, avoua Harry. 

- Rogue m'a interdit de lui parler. 

- Tu parle de notre professeur de DCFDM? S'étonna Harry. 

- Oui. Il prétend très bien la connaître...

- Il ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi?

- Non, mais il m'a promis de m'en empêcher. 

- C'est très curieux... T'a pas l'intention de lui obéir, j'espère...

- Là tu parle sous l'influence de ton père, le taquina Draco. Harry haussa les épaules. 

- Bien sur que non, fit Draco. Tu veux bien m'aider à entrer en contact avec elle? 

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle va te faciliter la tâche. 

- Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? 

- La manière qu'elle t'observait dans la grande salle. Je pense qu'elle sait elle aussi qui tu es. 

- Elle m'observait? Se réjouit Draco. Harry prit un ton plus sérieux. 

- On dois quand même faire attention. Ta mère ne t'empêcherais pas de voir sa propre soeur sans avoir d'excellentes raisons...

- Je sais.. je sais... On devrais peut-être y aller. Harry cligna des yeux. 

- C'est vrai qu'il fait noir...

- "Lumos" fit Draco, et de la lumière jaillit de sa baguette. 

- Comment tu as fais ça? S'étonna Harry. 

- C'est un sortilège novice, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mon père me l'a apprit. 

- "Lumos" Dit Harry à son tour, et sa baguette s'alluma également. 

- C'est vrai que c'est facile, dit-il. »

Tout deux s'avancèrent donc à travers les sentiers, les balais de l'école sur leurs épaules et leurs baguettes à la main. Le parc était plutôt silencieux et chaque pas résonnait. 

« - Ce serait plutôt bien de se rendre jusqu'à nos dortoirs sans se faire prendre, chuchota Harry. »

Draco sourit et le tira par le bras quand ils passèrent devant l'entrée de l'école. Harry marchait tout droit sans l'apercevoir. Doucement, ils ouvrirent la porte et Harry s'appliqua à la tache de la refermer sans faire de bruit. Draco se tenait à côté de lui et, lorsqu'ils fermèrent enfin la porte, tout deux éteignirent les lumières de leur baguettes. 

« - J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a une chatte énervante qui circule les nuits... chuchota Harry. 

- C'est ton père qui t'a appris ça? 

- Mon parrain.

- Suis moi. »

Lentement, tout deux parcoururent les couloirs. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ignorait complètement comment retourner à sa chambre commune. Draco semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. C'est alors qu'ils virent briller une paire de yeux vert dans la noirceur. Draco tapota doucement l'épaule de Harry et tout deux restèrent figés devant la créature. Harry retint son souffle... Les yeux s'avancèrent et ils virent finalement une chatte. Harry tourna la tête vers Draco. Tout deux restèrent silencieux... Puis Harry parvint enfin à parler : « PARTONS D'ICI» 

Draco ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Les deux garçons s'enfuirent aussitôt dans les couloirs, alors que la chatte fit doucement demi tour. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de la énième étage. Harry se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle, tout en guettant le moindre bruit. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et les deux s'enfuirent encore plus haut des les étages... jusqu'à atteindre un sommet. 

Draco s'y hissa le premier et aider Harry à en faire autant. Puis ils refermèrent la trappe. Harry observa aux alentours. 

« - On es où, la? Demanda-t-il. Draco haussa les épaules en regardant autour de lui. 

- J'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est très beau. On dirait une tour..

- Shuss! Ils entendirent alors des grattements provenant de la trappe. 

- Ouvrez tout de suite, fit une voix, ou bien vous verrez votre retenue doubler! Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Draco. Ce dernier, tout comme lui, ne savait que faire. La personne en bas se mit à frapper la trappe et Draco se baissa doucement pour l'ouvrir. Harry ravala sa salive. Le coeur battant, il vit doucement la trappe s'ouvrir, Draco reculer rapidement et un être étrange en sortir, les observant d'un air dément.

- AH -HA! Dit-il, triomphant. Que faites-vous sur la tour d'astronomie à deux heures du matin? Demanda-t-il. Harry échangea un bref regard avec Draco. 

- Je... cherchais les cabinets. Draco retint un rire. 

- Vous quoi? 

- Monsieur, mon ami avait très mal au ventre, continua Draco d'un air tout aussi sérieux, alors j'ai voulu l'aider mais voilà qu'on s'est per...

- Voilà qu'on s'est dit, coupa Harry, que la tour ferait très bien l'affaire. Je ne me suis jamais autant soulagé. Rusard les jeta le regard le plus dégoûté qui soit. 

- Venez avec moi, dit-il simplement, puis il redescendit dans l'école. »

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Draco et, cette fois-ci, ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Une fois calmé, ils suivirent le concierge. Ce dernier les mena jusqu'à une gargouille étrange, dit un mot de passe, et tout trois se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur. 

« - Mes félicitations, dit Rusard avec ironie. Personne ne s'était attiré autant de problème dès le premier jour jusqu'alors.

- Entrez, fit le professeur Dumbledore, tranquillement assit derrière son bureau. 

- Bon Dieu, mais vous ne dormez jamais? S'exclama Draco. 

- Que me vaux l'honneur de votre présence? Demanda poliment Dumbledore. 

- Cher directeur, répondit alors Rusard. J'ai retrouvé ces deux élèves au sommet de la tour d'astrologie. Je crois savoir que le couvre feu, selon les règlements de Hogward, interdis ces jeunes gens de...

- C'est bon, merci, coupa Dumbledore. Vous pouvez disposez, Argus. Une fois que le concierge disparut et ferma la porte derrière lui, le directeur invita Harry et Draco a prendre siège à ses côtés. 

- Vous êtes au courant des règlements de l'école? Demanda-t-il. 

- ...

- La prochaine fois, Potter, tachez de vous habiller d'une manière plus convenable pour ce genre d'escapade. Draco semblait perdu, mais Harry était plutôt étonné. 

- C'était sur l'improviste, professeur. 

- Voilà qui es plus clair, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Je vais demander à Argus de vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Si vous vous y prenez vite, vous aurez quelques heures de sommeil avant les cours de demain. 

- On a pas de retenue? S'étonna Draco. 

- Les règlements veulent que les directeurs de maisons attribuent les retenues à chacun de leur élèves, cependant, je crois qu'étant donné que vous êtes nouveaux à l'école, je pourrais bien vous épargner celle-la. 

- Merci, professeur, dit Harry avec reconnaissance. »

En attendant Rusard, tout deux discutèrent brièvement de l'attitude du directeur. Harry partagea sa théorie selon laquelle Dumbledore les aurait épargnés uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas laissé Draco seule avec sa directrice de maison, cependant, ils ne purent en discuter longuement car le concierge les rejoins plutôt vite. 

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils n'auraient pas de retenus, il maugréa tout au long du trajet et les répéta 40 fois de quelle manière lui, les aurait punis s'il avait son mot à dire. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir, Draco s'assied dans son lit, pensif. La théorie de Harry faisait du sens, cependant, elle renforçait encore plus son envie de connaître Bellatrix. À quelle point pouvait-elle être mauvaise pour que même le directeur hésite à le laisser en sa présence? Et puis, d'ailleurs, si elle était si affreuse, pourquoi était-elle professeur ici? 

Le jeune blond se laissa tomber dans son lit. C'était une nuit bien mouvementée, se dit-il.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se coucha dans son lit, les yeux ouvert, fixant la fenêtre. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne à la tour d'astronomie! Avec, comme lui avait proposé Dumbledore, sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry ignorait comment ce dernier en connaissait l'existence, cependant, il était certain que le directeur y avait fait allusion. 

Retenant un bâillement, Harry se rendit compte a quel point il était fatigué. Il sentit soudainement tout le poids de ses jambes. Se retournant dans son lit, Harry surveilla le cadran et fit qu'il était trois heures du matin. Les cours commençaient à 8... Fermant les yeux, il espéra pouvoir se réveiller avant les cours. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rater le premier cours de potions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà.   
Fin du chapitre 2

Laissez une review P .


End file.
